Jimmy and Cindy go Around the World in 80 Days
by Whammy51
Summary: Jimmy and Cindy are now 15 and they begin their journey going around the world. Jimmy thinks Cindy is still an enemy to him but Cindy is friendly to him.
1. Retroville the beginning

Jimmy and Cindy go around the world in 80 days  
  
Jimmy is now age 15 is about to enter high school a few months from now. His hair is the same brownish hair style but he has blond highlights. He is watching TV looking at all these commercials about going around the world in 80 days.  
  
Jimmy: Hmm, there's something fishy going on there.  
  
(TV)  
  
Man 1: I went around the world in 90 days.  
  
Woman 1: I went around the world in 87 days.  
  
Woman 2: My family and I went around in 84 days.  
  
Man 2: I went around in 81 days.  
  
Newsman: In fact, no one can beat or tie Phileas Fogg's record for going around the world in 80 days or less.  
  
(AT LIVING ROOM)  
  
Jimmy: Hmm, these people will never make it around the world in 80 days. Phileas Fogg went around the world in those 80 days. But the catch is that you cannot use any aircraft. To the lab Goddard.  
  
(AT THE LAB)  
  
Jimmy: Let's see, Phileas Fogg started in London, then he went to Italy, then Greece to Egypt, and then went through Saudi Arabia to India, and then he sailed to Hong Kong and China. Fogg then rid his boat to Japan and went to the US from LA to New York and finally took the last boat to France and then back to London. Vox, gimme a few routes from Retroville around the world to Retroville going east without any flying.  
  
Vox: The process shows 3 routes.  
  
Jimmy: The first route is Phileas Fogg but I want to go a different route. 1 of them is a tough one and the other is an easy route. I'll take the easy route. Eat my dust Fogg.  
  
Sheen: (knocks) Hey Jim!  
  
Jimmy: Just a sec. Come on boy!  
  
Goddard: ARF ARF!  
  
Jimmy: (opens the door) Hey guys, what's up?  
  
Carl: Well, I saw a commercial.  
  
Sheen: And the news.  
  
Carl: That, one person or team can go around the world in 80 days can win big bucks. Look at this ad.  
  
Carl hands over Jimmy the advertisement.  
  
Jimmy: Cool! It starts next week. If that person or team can go around the world in 80 days or less, he/she will win over 2 million dollars. WOW!!!!  
  
Sheen: Isn't it awesome Jimbo?  
  
Jimmy: I think so!  
  
(AT SUPPERTIME IN THE DINING TABLE)  
  
Jimmy: Mom, Pops, Next week, I decide to go around the world in 80 days.  
  
Hugh: Oh that book from Jules Verne.  
  
Jimmy: No Pops! I'm literally going around the world in 80 days.  
  
Judy: Huh?! But you are only 15 years old.  
  
Jimmy: True, but if I can go around the world within 80 days or less, I will win 2 million dollars. We'll be all rich.  
  
Judy: Well, uhh!  
  
Hugh: Come on Sugar-Booger! If he can get 2 million, our debt problems will be solved. We will be all happy.  
  
Jimmy: Come on Mom!  
  
Judy: Oh Ok!  
  
Jimmy: All right! Look out Phileas, here I come to take your crown away and become the new king!  
  
(1 WEEK LATER)  
  
Jimmy is near the train station. Thousands of people gather at the train station with TV news cameras.  
  
Newswoman: Well, Jim Neutron. Are you ready to win a million dollars?  
  
Jimmy: Isn't it 2 million.  
  
Newswoman: You have a partner who going with you.  
  
Jimmy: Ok cool! Show me my partner.  
  
(Cindy goes to Jimmy)  
  
Cindy: (smiling) Hi Jim!  
  
Jimmy: Oh NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (faints and falls on his back)  
  
Cindy: Huh! What's the matter with him?  
  
Libby: I don't know girl! Maybe he doesn't know that you changed.  
  
Sheen: He thinks he still hates you. You respect me and Carl.  
  
Carl: Uhh what he said.  
  
Cindy: I know! Lemme try to wake him up. Hey Jim boy wake up (taps Jimmy's face)  
  
Jimmy: Huh! Noooo!  
  
Cindy: Wake up pal!  
  
Jimmy: No, any partner but her.  
  
Sheen: Take it easy Jim. That was 5 years ago.  
  
Libby: Yeah! This is not the old Cindy, meet the new Cindy!  
  
Jimmy: Wait a second. Why should I trust her?  
  
Carl: Just listen to us. She's a different Cindy than 5 years ago. She was nice to me and Sheen.  
  
Sheen: Yeah, trust us dude. Now both of us and the girls are best friends. I guarantee that you and Cindy will be best friends.  
  
Jimmy: You got to be kidding me?  
  
Sheen: We're serious Jimbo! You got to believe us.  
  
Libby: They're right boyfriend. You will have a great time on your journey.  
  
Jimmy: Ok, but if you guys lie to me, I'll never trust you ever again.  
  
Carl: You'll see Jim.  
  
Jimmy and Cindy aboard the train.  
  
Judy: Son! Cindy! All of us want to give you two this.  
  
The poster says "GOOD LUCK ON YOUR 80 DAYS CINDY AND JIMMY"  
  
Jimmy: Cool! Thanks mom. This means a lot to us.  
  
Sheen: (whispering at Carl) Told him he made friends with Cindy.  
  
Cindy: Come on, we gotta start on our journey.  
  
Jimmy: Oh yeah!  
  
Judy: Bye Jimmy!  
  
Hugh: Show us the cash!  
  
Judy: Hugh????  
  
Hugh: What?! He can save us.  
  
Cindy's dad: Bye honey!  
  
Cindy's mom: Don't forget to write.  
  
Cindy: We will.  
  
Cindy and Jimmy waves at their parents and the people out there.  
  
Sheen: Good luck out there!  
  
Carl: Go J and C!  
  
Libby: Good luck Girl! Oh and Good luck Boy!  
  
Hugh: Well pal, let's just hope they come back here okay.  
  
Cindy's Mom: Yeah you said it.  
  
Cindy's Dad: Let's go celebrate.  
  
Hugh and Cindy's parents run out of here.  
  
Judy: Hey wait for me!  
  
(IN THE TRAIN)  
  
Jimmy: Why! Why do I have to team with Cindy when we still hate each other?  
  
Cindy: Hey Jim!  
  
Jimmy: Jim? You always call me by my last name as usual.  
  
Cindy: What? I don't do that anymore. It's easier for me to call my friends by first name.  
  
Jimmy: Huh?  
  
Cindy: Yeah! Look, I'm not the old Cindy 5 years ago. You're looking at the new Cindy. I don't fight with boys anymore.  
  
Jimmy: But you only made friends with girls, not guys.  
  
Cindy: What are you talking about; I made friends with boys too including Carl and Sheen. I'm a changed person.  
  
Jimmy: But after these 80 days, we will return as enemies.  
  
Cindy: Jim, I will not be your enemy.  
  
Jimmy: Yeah right!  
  
Cindy: Jim, listen to me! I will never be your enemy for the rest of your life and I swear!  
  
Jimmy: Are you sure?  
  
Cindy: Would I be lying to you like this. No, I'm totally series. The person that you should hate is Nick.  
  
Jimmy: What? I thought he's your boyfriend.  
  
Cindy: Are you nuts? He the biggest loser of all time and he thinks he's so cool.  
  
Jimmy: But you said that I was the biggest loser.  
  
Cindy: That was 5 years ago. Nick is replacing you as the loser. You, you're the best and I like you a lot.  
  
Jimmy: What? You like me?  
  
Cindy: Yeah seriously and I want to be your friend.  
  
Jimmy: Huh? But you hate me!  
  
Cindy: Not anymore, I told you I'm a changed girl now! Can I be your friend, PLEASE, Pretty PLEASE! (does her puppy eyes beg)  
  
Jimmy: Oh man, you're doing the puppy eyes beg, no fair. Oh well. All right!  
  
Cindy hugs Jimmy.  
  
Cindy: Thank you Jim!  
  
Jimmy: But if you screw this up, we will never be friends.  
  
Cindy: I swear, I will never mess up our journey.  
  
Jimmy is still upset at her and he thinks that Cindy is gonna mess up their journey while Cindy wants Jimmy to be friends and have a good time at their journey.  
  
(to be continued)  
  
PLEASE POST YOUR REVIEWS HERE 


	2. Retroville to Boston

(IN THE TRAIN STILL)  
  
DAY 1  
  
(in Jimmy's section)  
  
Jimmy: (with his laptop from his bag) Let's see, we should approach New York within tonight. We are close to Pennsylvania. Then after New York, we take a boat to Boston and then to England. As of now, the ferry where me and Cindy are going are on time.  
  
(in Cindy's section)  
  
(cell phone ringing)  
  
Cindy: Hello!  
  
Libby: Hey Girlfriend!  
  
Cindy: Hey Libby, what's going on.  
  
Libby: Nothing much. How's your start on your journey coming along?  
  
Cindy: Good, but Jim doesn't believe that I'm a changed person. He doesn't know that I'm the new Cindy.  
  
Jimmy listens to Cindy's conversation from his section.  
  
Cindy: One day, I'll make him like me. I am a nice person to him and I wanna make friends with him. Do you have any suggestions to make Jim become my friend?  
  
Libby: Since they gave you $2000 for each, buy him a gift somewhere and hopefully he'll make friends with you.  
  
Cindy: Good idea! When I get to New York, I'll do it. Ok see ya!  
  
Libby: See ya girl, have a good trip.  
  
(both hang up their phones)  
  
(in Jimmy's section)  
  
Jimmy: Is it me, or is Cindy telling the truth? I think she is telling the truth.  
  
As night falls, the train where Jimmy and Cindy are inside, approaches New York City.  
  
Cindy: Come on Jim, we're here.  
  
Jimmy and Cindy leave the train.  
  
Jimmy: Well, the ferry we're going to is tomorrow morning at 9. So we'll start site seeing.  
  
Cindy: Ok, (grabs camera and shoots the Empire State Building) Cool! New York rocks!  
  
Jimmy: You said it!  
  
1 HOUR LATER  
  
Both Cindy and Jimmy are walking Central Park holding hands and both smiling at each other.  
  
Jimmy: This will be a great journey when we attempt to go after Phileas Fogg.  
  
Cindy: See I told you I'm a new Cindy. The old Cindy is long gone. We're 15 years old now and we will be entering High School in a couple of months.  
  
Jimmy: Well, let's make sure to keep it that way.  
  
Cindy: Oh Jim, I got something for you. (hands Jimmy one of the kiss-kiss bears)  
  
Jimmy: What's this?  
  
Cindy: Watch. (uses her kiss-kiss bears and it kisses Jimmy's bear)  
  
Jimmy: Cool! Thank you Cindy. I appreciate it!  
  
Cindy: Anytime!  
  
Jimmy: Well, you and the other guys are right. You are nice to me. Looks like I owe Sheen a buck. (arm around Cindy's shoulder)  
  
Both go to a hotel near Central Park. They go to their room.  
  
Cindy: Well, it was a good start to our 80 day trip around the world.  
  
Jimmy: Well, tomorrow, we have to get up early for the ferry to Boston. (yawning) Good night!  
  
Cindy: Good night Jim!  
  
DAY 2  
  
Both get up from the bed.  
  
Jimmy: (looks at his scientific watch) Well, we have 1 hour to catch the ferry.  
  
Cindy: It's only 4 miles from here and we'll just get a taxi.  
  
(OUTSIDE)  
  
Cindy: TAXI!!!  
  
The Taxi Cab approaches them and they go in.  
  
Cindy: So now we head to Boston right?  
  
Jimmy: That's what it says. After Boston, we find another boat to England.  
  
(4 MILES LATER)  
  
They leave the cab and walked toward the ferry.  
  
Jimmy: Well, we made it 5 minutes early.  
  
Cindy: Cool let's go!  
  
Jimmy and Cindy go up the ramp and into the boat. 5 minutes later, the boat leaves the New York Shore. Cindy takes multiple pictures of the skyline of New York.  
  
Cindy: Isn't this great Jim?  
  
Jimmy: Oh yeah! It is! (low voice) Yeah right! It would be better without you.  
  
Cindy: Come on Jim, be happy about this. (goes to Jimmy) Let me see you smile. Come on Smile.  
  
Jimmy smiles at her.  
  
Cindy: Good Jimmy!  
  
Cindy sits next to Jimmy with her arm around him and uses her camera to take a picture of themselves.  
  
6 HOURS LATER  
  
Jimmy is taking a nap while Cindy is taking pictures of the Boston skyline.  
  
Cindy: We're here Jim.  
  
The ferry approaches the dock and Cindy and Jimmy leave the boat and into the city.  
  
Jimmy: Ok, now there is a ship near another port. I gotta find out when it departs.  
  
AT THE NEAR DOCK  
  
Jimmy: Excuse me, when does this boat leave?  
  
Captain: It will leave tomorrow morning at 8.  
  
Cindy: And how many days it would take to get to England?  
  
Captain: It will take at least 6 days because we have to ship all of these products to every store in Britain.  
  
Jimmy: Ok, I'll see you tomorrow night.  
  
Jimmy and Cindy leave the dock.  
  
Cindy: 5 days to pay but it sounds like a good offer to make it to England.  
  
Jimmy: So we have a day and a half to kill. Let's do something around here.  
  
They had to the duck tour boats and get on board.  
  
Cindy: Here's a way to kill 1 day. We'll take one of these duck tours.  
  
Announcer: Hello and welcome to our Duck Tour. We will be touring you around this city of Boston. Please keep your arms and hands inside the boat at all times.  
  
The duck boat starts moving.  
  
Jimmy: Well I know that duck boats like this are from World War II and were used to unload cargo and US soldiers. It was used in Sicily and the Pacific during D-Day.  
  
Everyone looks at him strangely.  
  
Jimmy: I know, I'm a genius.  
  
Cindy: Since he was 5 years old. He's a whiz kid.  
  
Announcer: Ok, let's begin this tour. Up here you see the famous Prudential Building; the flagship of Prudential Life Insurance. Next to it is the John Hancock building. It is named after John Hancock who signed the Declaration of Independence to approve it and he has his famous huge signature.  
  
Jimmy: (at Cindy) Come on, even I know that.  
  
5 MINUTES LATER  
  
Announcer: Now we head off to the Boston Common; the most famous and one of the oldest parks in the city of Boston. Do you know who camped there?  
  
Jimmy: The British Troops camped in Boston prior to the American Revolution.  
  
People are amazed that a 15 year old boy would know that.  
  
Jimmy: I know, I'm a genius.  
  
10 MINUTES LATER  
  
Announcer: Now we go to the Boston Massacre site. The Americans and the British fought each other in this area in the 1770's. The Americans threw rocks and snowballs and then the British fired back at the Americans and a few were dead.  
  
Cindy: Whoa, I didn't know that.  
  
Jimmy: Yeah, Samuel Adams called this a massacre because the Colonists or Americans didn't like the British and some of the Americans were killed by British soldiers in the 1770's.  
  
Cindy: Hmm!  
  
Jimmy: Yeah.  
  
Cindy: Hold it. You're a genius as usual.  
  
Jimmy: Why thanks! (smiles)  
  
20 MINUTES LATER  
  
The duck boat goes to the Charles River.  
  
Announcer: As you can see, this is a good view from here including the Fleetcenter, home of the Boston Celtics and Bruins and a few miles down there is Fenway Park, home of the best team in baseball, the Red Sox.  
  
Jimmy: Yeah right! Go Yankees!  
  
Announcer: No-no!  
  
Jimmy: The best team in baseball? The Red Sox haven't even won a championship since 1918. The Yankees won 26 championships while the Red Sox only won 5 titles.  
  
(looking at him strangely)  
  
Jimmy: Yeah! I'm..  
  
People: Yeah we know. You're a genius.  
  
Jimmy: Cool!  
  
A few minutes later, the boat gets out of the water.  
  
30 MINUTES LATER  
  
Announcer: Here you see when everybody knows your name.  
  
Cindy: That's that show Cheers right?  
  
Jimmy: Look behind you. (Cindy and Jimmy turns around)  
  
Cindy: Well, there it is but no Ted Danson and no Woody Harrelson. (Jimmy and Cindy laughing)  
  
The boat arrives at the start.  
  
Jimmy: Cool ride huh?  
  
Cindy: Yep!  
  
Jimmy: Man, I'm starving; let's go to that pizza place a block from here.  
  
Cindy: Sure!  
  
Jimmy and Cindy go to the weird pizza place called "Patriotic Pizza".  
  
Pizza Man: We the People of the Boston area who can serve these 2 kids this giant pepperoni pizza.  
  
Jimmy: Bravo Bravo, can we have the pizza now!  
  
Pizza Man: All right, all right!  
  
Jimmy and Cindy grab pizza and eats it.  
  
Jimmy: So now tomorrow morning, we take the boat for 6 days to edge of England and then we head to London so we can get a train to Italy.  
  
Cindy: Lemme see that. (grabs atlas from Jimmy) Since we are in Boston, we get 6 days instead of 7 if we were in New York but there was no shipping boat to England.  
  
Jimmy: Well, we were lucky that there was a ship near by. We have to be there by 8 in the morning.  
  
DAY 3  
  
Jimmy and Cindy arrive early in the dock. The crew members are storing products to ship them to England.  
  
Cindy: Captain, we're here. When is the boat gonna leave?  
  
Captain: In 10 minutes, we are still loading these crates. You can get on aboard.  
  
Cindy and Jimmy go on board the ship and then they go to a berth in the ship and rest.  
  
(TO BE CONTINUED)  
  
PLEASE POST YOUR REVIEWS HERE 


	3. Atlantic Ocean

Cindy is lying down on her bed while Jimmy is figuring out his journey with his atlas.  
  
Jimmy: So now we have at least 6 days to reach England and then we head to London to find a train to head to Italy. Well, we must use another train in Paris in order to move over to another train. So far, me and Cindy are off to a great start. But I still don't trust her, I have a feeling that she will mess up our journey. Along the way after Rome, we might hit into trouble. (looks cloudy outside) I think we are hitting some trouble. I gotta ask the captain.  
  
AT THE BOAT'S COCKPIT  
  
Jimmy: So captain, are we gonna hit some storms around here?  
  
Captain: We will but it's only one storm which will start in an hour. But we should be there on time.  
  
Jimmy: Do you know how to handle these storms?  
  
Captain: Don't you worry, my crew members have handled these storms before.  
  
Jimmy: Good, thanks captain.  
  
AT THEIR BERTH  
  
Cindy is getting up and stretching.  
  
Cindy: (yawning) Man, this will be a long trip.  
  
Jimmy enters the berth.  
  
Cindy: Where were you?  
  
Jimmy: I asked the captain about that there is a storm coming.  
  
Cindy: What?!  
  
Jimmy: Don't worry, he said that the crew on this ship can handle this.  
  
Cindy: Whew!  
  
Captain: (on loud speaker) Attention people, there is a storm coming in about a few hours. Please be calm, we can get us out of it.  
  
Jimmy: Plus they said that they can go around it. But going around it, takes away at least a day if this happens.  
  
Both are outside breathing fresh air. They are wearing white A-Shirts. Jimmy has blue shorts and Cindy wearing red shorts. Both are jogging around the big ship for exercise.  
  
Cindy: I will beat you so bad that you can't race again.  
  
Jimmy: Not today Cin!  
  
Cindy: I will win 3 consecutive races and you can't even beat me.  
  
Jimmy: You wish!  
  
Jimmy and Cindy take another lap around the ship. Now both are tiring out.  
  
Cindy: (panting) No mas! No mas!  
  
Jimmy: Come on Cindy. (crosses the line) Ha beat ya!  
  
Cindy: Oh no!  
  
Jimmy: Ha, I finally defeat you in 5 years even though I don't have my speedy shoes.  
  
Cindy: Yeah! Lucky that you are not turning pink and all of us poking at you.  
  
Jimmy: Very funny Cindy.  
  
They feel a bump on the ship.  
  
Captain: Whoa, what was that?  
  
Crew Member: A big storm but we never handled this one before.  
  
Cindy: Whoa what was that?  
  
Jimmy: It's a hurricane.  
  
Cindy: But I thought they said they can handle it.  
  
Jimmy: Maybe they never had seen this storm before.  
  
Cindy: Huh?  
  
Water splashes on them.  
  
Cindy: (on the edge and over the rail) Jim, help me!!!!!  
  
Jimmy: Oh no! (rushes to Cindy)  
  
Cindy: AHHHHHHH!!  
  
Jimmy: (grabs Cindy's ankle) Gotcha! (Jimmy slowly slides to the edge) Oh no! I'm going down with you. (Jimmy pulls Cindy up) Whew.  
  
Another bump comes and Jimmy goes over the edge.  
  
Jimmy: NOOOOOOOO!  
  
Cindy: (grabs Jimmy's ankle) Now I got you now! (pulls Jim up)  
  
Jimmy: Wow! Thanks Cindy! (hugs her)  
  
Cindy: You're welcome.  
  
They see a cargo go over board.  
  
Crew Member: Skip, our cargo is overboard.  
  
Captain: NOOOOO!!  
  
Jimmy: Not to worry captain! (grabs his flotation device from his pocket) Going somewhere cargo!  
  
Jimmy aims and fires at the cargo and lifts it and goes back to the pile of cargo.  
  
Captain: Thanks Jimmy!  
  
Crew Members: THANK YOU!!!  
  
Cindy: That's my hero! (arm around Jimmy's shoulder)  
  
Jimmy: Uhh Yeah!  
  
DAY 5  
  
(AT NICK DEAN'S HOUSE)  
  
Nick Dean is reading the morning newspaper about Jimmy and Cindy going around the world in 80 days.  
  
Nick: So Neutron wants to go around the world in 80 days. And Vortex turned her back on me to be with that Neutron creature. Not today, as I Nick Dean will beat Neutron at his own game by going around the world in less than 80 days. HA HA HA HA HA HA!!! I have a way to beat him. By cheating HEE HEE HEE! So Neutron and Vortex, say goodbye to your million dollars because the 2 million dollars will be mine! WA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!  
  
AT THE CARGO SHIP  
  
Cindy, Jimmy, the Captain and the crew members sit at the long table. They are having breakfast.  
  
Cindy: Gentlemen, I'd like to purpose a toast to me and Jim Neutron to our journey by going around the world in 80 days.  
  
Crew Member 1: Salut!  
  
Crew Member 2: La Cheiem!  
  
Everyone starts eating their breakfast.  
  
Cindy: So Jim, how's your breakfast?  
  
Jimmy: MMM!! Tastes like chicken!  
  
Cindy looks confused.  
  
Jimmy: That's only an expression meaning it's good.  
  
Moments later, they get full.  
  
Cindy: Ohh I'm getting seasick! I ate all the French fries.  
  
Jimmy: Right now, I'm about to speaking French, directly at the Atlantic Ocean.  
  
Jimmy slowly hangs on the rail and his face turning green. A few minutes later Cindy joins Jim. Moments later, they both fall on the deck.  
  
NIGHTFALL  
  
It was cold and windy. Jimmy is at the front section of the ship wearing a brown jacket. Cindy approaches him.  
  
Cindy: Hey Jim!  
  
Jimmy: (turns around) Oh Hey Cindy!  
  
Cindy: You want me to keep you company?  
  
Jimmy: Sure!  
  
Cindy stands next to him with her hand on Jimmy's back.  
  
Cindy: Are you OK?  
  
Jimmy: I'm fine, I'm just thinking of what are we going to do when we get to England.  
  
Cindy: Maybe you can get knighted by the queen.  
  
Jimmy: No way! Besides you have to be born in England and maybe live in England. We're only gonna be there for like a day or two. AH AH AH ACHOOOOOOOO  
  
Cindy: Gazunheit!  
  
Jimmy: Thanks!  
  
Cindy: I think you're catching a cold. Come on, let's go inside.  
  
DAY 7  
  
Jimmy: According to my atlas, we should arrive at England at around midnight.  
  
Cindy: Whoa! That was fast.  
  
Jimmy: That hurricane almost killed us and we couldn't make it around the world. We would have been dead in the Atlantic Ocean. And the captain said that it was a quick storm and they had it in full speed and that means we gain a few hours to arrive at England.  
  
Cindy: Cool!  
  
Jimmy: I bet that Nick guy can't beat us.  
  
Cindy: We won't. He has to pass us in order to go around the world in 80 days.  
  
ON A PLANE (which Nick is not supposed to take any aircraft)  
  
Nick: That's what you think Nerdtron. I will win! WA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!  
  
AT 11 AT NIGHT  
  
Jimmy and Cindy are smiling at each other. They are about to kiss each other until they see something ahead of them.  
  
Jimmy: Cindy look!  
  
Cindy looks ahead of her.  
  
Jimmy: I see land.  
  
Cindy: Can it be?  
  
Jimmy: Yes, we made it to England.  
  
Cindy: LAND HO!!!!  
  
The crew got Cindy's attention and the crew used full speed to reach England.  
  
DAY 8  
  
It is now midnight and the boat just arrives at the dock.  
  
Jimmy: Well guys, I guess this means goodbye. You were the best crew ever and we will never forget it.  
  
Cindy: Bye guys!  
  
Captain: Bye, have a safe journey.  
  
Jimmy: We will!  
  
Jimmy and Cindy get off the ship and leaving the pier.  
  
Cindy: Well, those guys are nice fellas.  
  
Jimmy: Yep!  
  
AT THE AIRPORT  
  
Nick: Ha Here I come Neutron. Say goodbye to you money!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…………  
  
(PLEASE POST YOUR REVIEWS HERE) 


	4. England

IN THE EDGE OF ENGLAND  
  
Jimmy: Well now we made it to England after going through 8 days from Retroville. Now I need a rest.  
  
Cindy: Me too Jim!  
  
Jimmy and Cindy go to the park. Jimmy uses his remote control device and it pops up a huge tent.  
  
Jimmy: Tada!  
  
Cindy: You're 15 years old and still creating inventions.  
  
Jimmy: Hey, I was born a genius.  
  
(both laughing)  
  
Jimmy and Cindy go into the large tent.  
  
Jimmy: Well Cindy! (yawning) Good night!  
  
Cindy: Good night Jim! (kisses him on the cheek and then quickly lies down)  
  
Jimmy looks surprised that Cindy kissed him. He shrugs his shoulders and then lies down.  
  
SUN RISES  
  
Jimmy: Come on Cindy, the train leaves in a half hour. Get up Cindy.  
  
Cindy: (dreaming) Not now Mom, gimme a few minutes before I can go to school.  
  
Jimmy: Huh? (touches her to wake her up) Morning Cindy!  
  
Cindy: Uhh Morning Jim.  
  
Jimmy: We gotta get to the train in 30 minutes.  
  
Jimmy and Cindy get out of the tent. Jimmy uses his device and the tent closes by itself.  
  
Cindy: I had a long night. (stretches)  
  
Jimmy: Me too!  
  
Cindy: So where are we heading?  
  
Jimmy: We're getting on the train to London.  
  
Cindy: Then after that.  
  
Jimmy: We get on another train to Rome.  
  
AT LIBBY'S HOUSE  
  
Sheen: So where are they?  
  
Libby: According to this computer atlas. The red light shows that they are in England.  
  
Carl: Cool! Hey what's that?  
  
Libby: What's what?  
  
Carl: A green light in London.  
  
Libby: (sees the green light) Wait, who is that? (clicks on the map and sees Nick Dean)  
  
All: NICK!!!!!  
  
Sheen: What's he doing there?  
  
Carl: He's trying to get the million dollars too.  
  
Sheen: Wait, I saw Nick 3 days ago.  
  
Libby: What! Nick's cheating. I gotta call Cindy. (dials phone)  
  
Cindy and Jimmy jump on the train heading to London.  
  
(cell phone beeps)  
  
Cindy: Hello?  
  
Libby: Cindy, you guys have company and he's in England.  
  
Cindy: WHAT!!!  
  
Libby: Yeah, Nick Dean is in London.  
  
Jimmy: What happened?  
  
Cindy: Nick Dean is in England.  
  
Jimmy: (grunts) I'll get you Nick!  
  
Libby: But I have a plan to stop him. So don't worry girlfriend. Just go along with your journey even though Nick can make it. He can't beat you.  
  
Cindy: What are you talking about?  
  
Libby: I mean he can't defeat you because he already messed up from the start. Girlfriend, just go on with your 80 days with Jim and forget Nick.  
  
Cindy: Well ok!  
  
Libby: Carl, Sheen, and I have a plan to stop Nick.  
  
Cindy: Ok whatever you say. See Libbs.  
  
Libby: Bye girlfriend!  
  
(both hang up the phones)  
  
Jimmy: I want my hands on that Nick.  
  
Cindy: Easy Jim. Libby said forget him. Maybe he cheated.  
  
(5 HOURS LATER)  
  
The train arrives in London.  
  
Jimmy: So here we are in the largest city in the UK. London, England.  
  
Cindy: Cool! (takes pictures of the Big Ben and the London Bridge)  
  
Jimmy: This is where Philias Fogg started his 80 day journey here in London.  
  
Cindy: Awesome!  
  
Jimmy and Cindy go to the Victoria Train Station.  
  
Jimmy: Uhh sir, when is the next train heading to Rome, Italy.  
  
Man: (looking at the schedule) It will leave tomorrow night at 9. It would take you 2 to 3 days to get to Rome.  
  
Jimmy: Ok thanks!  
  
Jimmy goes to Cindy.  
  
Cindy: So what did he say?  
  
Jimmy: We are outta here tomorrow night at 9:00.  
  
Cindy: So, we can kill time for a day or two.  
  
Jimmy: First we gotta find a hotel for the night.  
  
Jimmy and Cindy get on the double-decker bus. The bus goes all around the London downtown area.  
  
IN NORTHERN LONDON  
  
Nick Dean is waiting for a train going to Greece with an evil smirk on his face.  
  
Nick: Now I will catch up to you losers and you can kiss your money goodbye.  
  
Nick jumps on the train.  
  
IN SOUTHERN LONDON  
  
Jimmy and Cindy find a hotel.  
  
Jimmy: Well, we can find something to do here in downtown London.  
  
Both place their bags on their beds and leaves.  
  
Cindy: Maybe we can go to that theme park that looks a lot like Retroland.  
  
The theme park is called UK Fair.  
  
Jimmy: It looks exactly like Retroland but in the UK.  
  
Cindy: Come on. (grabs Jimmy)  
  
They go to the huge Ferris Wheel. The wheel goes around and around. Jimmy puts his arm around Cindy's shoulder.  
  
Jimmy: Well Cindy. You were right that you were nice to me and you changed since 5 years ago. I'm Sorry!  
  
Cindy: You don't have to apologize. We're best friends now. I told you I changed. I'm the new Cindy now. (taps Jimmy shoulder)  
  
Jimmy: You're right.  
  
The wheel stops and Jimmy and Cindy get out of the wheel.  
  
Cindy: oh Jim. Let's go on that ride.  
  
Jimmy: Uhh.  
  
Cindy grabs Jimmy.  
  
The ride is called "The White Dragon Coaster". They jump in the ride and takes off. The coaster goes up and then goes down. Jimmy is turning green a little bit.  
  
Cindy: WOOO-HOOOOO Isn't this great Jim.  
  
Jimmy: Yeah, if this ride can slow down.  
  
Cindy: This is cool! WOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
The ride goes to the end and both are out. Jimmy starts to breathe again.  
  
Jimmy: Ok, I'm better now. Not bad, but the ride went too fast.  
  
Cindy: Jim you went on that Bat Outta Heck ride.  
  
Jimmy: Yeah, but it's indoors. This is outdoors.  
  
Cindy: Well, it's the same type of ride.  
  
Jimmy gets confused.  
  
AS NIGHTFALLS  
  
Jimmy buys cotton candy for himself and Cindy.  
  
Cindy: Thanks Jim.  
  
Jimmy: So we mostly went on everything.  
  
Cindy: This is great.  
  
Jimmy: Let's play a game.  
  
They go to a Squirt Gun game.  
  
Man: (British accent) Ready. (presses the button)  
  
RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING  
  
Jimmy and Cindy squirt their water guns at the target.  
  
Jimmy: You're history Cindy.  
  
Cindy: Not in your life pal.  
  
RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING  
  
Cindy: WOOOO I win!  
  
Man: Congratulations you win a prize.  
  
The guy hands her a large plush tiger.  
  
Cindy: Cool! I won a tiger.  
  
They go to a dunk tank game.  
  
Clown: (British accent) HA HA HA HA Hey you, the one with the ice cream hair.  
  
Jimmy: What?  
  
Clown: Yeah you, give it a shot to dunk me. 2 out of 3 dunks will win a prize.  
  
Jimmy: I'll take you on.  
  
Cindy: Are you gonna take that?  
  
Jimmy: No I will not take that. He's going down. (grabs a ball)  
  
Clown: You wanna piece of me.  
  
Jimmy: Have some of this. (throws ball, hits the target and the clown falls)  
  
All: HA HA HA HA HA!!!  
  
Jimmy: You are hit.  
  
Clown: All right. Now you make me mad. Is that all you got son?  
  
Jimmy: Yeah, and I'll keep doing it. Take that. (throws ball, hits the target and the clown falls) Gotcha!  
  
Cindy: Yeah! You did it.  
  
Jimmy: Looks like I win.  
  
Clown: All right I give, I give. You win, give him the prize.  
  
Jimmy: Not so fast clownie, I got one more ball left. Eat this! (throws ball, hits the target again, and the clown falls in the tank)  
  
Clown: NOOOOO!!!!  
  
Everyone is laughing.  
  
Jimmy: Three strikes and you're out. (the guy gives him a plush dog) Cool!  
  
Both are walking out of the fair.  
  
Cindy: I had a great time at that place.  
  
Jimmy: Me too.  
  
They both to the hotel for some rest.  
  
DAY 9  
  
Both get up from bed and then out of the hotel.  
  
Jimmy: Lemme mail my postcard to my parents.  
  
Jimmy writes a postcard to go to his parents.  
  
Jimmy (thinking): Dear Mom and Dad; Cindy and I are having a great time in the last 10 days. Right now, we are about to leave the UK and going to Italy. Cindy and I are now best friends. I'll see you soon, love Jimmy.  
  
Jimmy places the post card in the mailbox.  
  
NIGHT FALLS  
  
Jimmy and Cindy are in the London's Victoria Station and they board the train.  
  
Man: All aboard!!!!  
  
The train departs the station. Jimmy and Cindy go to their berth.  
  
Cindy: So Jim, where are we heading next?  
  
Jimmy: We're going to Rome, Italy. The train will go to several countries to get to Rome.  
  
Cindy: How?  
  
Jimmy: (using his atlas) From England, we go through the English Channel to France. Then we go through Germany, Austria, and then Italy. First we have to stop at Venice because the train going to Rome is in the next 5 hours. This route takes at least 3 days.  
  
IN GREECE  
  
Nick: Ha Ha, Now I'm way ahead of you and you will not get a chance to win the big bucks.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.. 


	5. London to Alexandria

IN THE TRAIN  
  
DAY 10  
  
Jimmy and Cindy are sleeping in opposite beds in the same berth.  
  
Jimmy: (stretches and yawning) Man what a night.  
  
Stewardess: Good morning kids, bagels?  
  
Jimmy: Sure, umm where are we now?  
  
Stewardess: We're in north Germany; we're about to go to the Austria.  
  
Jimmy: Thanks! Hey Cindy. Cindy, breakfast.  
  
Cindy gets up and stretches.  
  
Cindy: Morning Jim.  
  
Jimmy: A woman served us some bagels and rolls.  
  
Cindy: Cool!  
  
Jimmy and Cindy are eating the bagels and rolls. Then they are looking out the window to see the view. Both are holding on to each other's shoulders.  
  
Cindy: This will be our greatest journey of our lives.  
  
Jimmy: I agree with you 100%.  
  
DAY 11  
  
AT NIGHT  
  
Jimmy: Well, we made it to Italy.  
  
Cindy: All right.  
  
Announcer: Attention everyone, in about a few minutes, we will arrive to Venice.  
  
Cindy: Yeah!  
  
The train arrives in Venice. Jimmy and Cindy get out of the train.  
  
Jimmy: They said in 5 hours from now, another train will arrive to go to Rome and then we must find a boat to get to Africa.  
  
Cindy takes pictures of the Venice homes and roads.  
  
Cindy: (stomach growling) uhh, Jim. Do we have time for dinner? I'm starving.  
  
AT A RESTAURANT  
  
Waiter: (Italian accent) And now, your spaghetti with-a meatballs.  
  
Behind them are 3 Italian singers and they are serenading Jimmy and Cindy.  
  
Both are dinging in their spaghetti with their forks. They both put it in their mouths and one long strip of spaghetti is attached. They start eating that strip and then they kiss each other on the lips. Both are laughing. Jimmy moves the meatball with his nose.  
  
OUTSIDE THE ITALIAN RESTAURANT  
  
Jimmy: That was a great night.  
  
Cindy: I'll say it is. Thanks for taking me on our romantic date.  
  
Jimmy: Anytime.  
  
Jimmy and Cindy are waiting for the next train to arrive. 5 Minutes later, the train approaches the station.  
  
Jimmy: Now we head to Rome.  
  
Jimmy and Cindy board the train.  
  
DAY 12  
  
Cindy is writing her travelogue about the 12 days from Retroville.  
  
Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, we are about to arrive to Rome in 2 minutes.  
  
Cindy: All right. Hey Jim, wake up. We're here.  
  
Jimmy: Cool!  
  
The train arrives in the station and they get out of the train.  
  
Cindy: We made it to Rome Jim.  
  
Jimmy: Hey I'm not that guy who runs his mouth on sports players.  
  
Cindy: No not Jim Rome.  
  
Jimmy: I'm kidding.  
  
Cindy: Let's go to the coliseum.  
  
Jimmy: Ok!  
  
They go to Rome's famous stadium, the coliseum. They walk into the coliseum and they see grass and debris all over.  
  
Cindy: It's a little mess here.  
  
Jimmy: In ancient Rome, the coliseum was made for chariot races and also if a prisoner was about to be executed, the coliseum would be filled with hungry lions. Thousands of people attended to watch executions by lions and chariot races.  
  
Cindy: Interesting!  
  
Jimmy: I learned that in history class.  
  
Cindy: Cool!  
  
AT THE PIER  
  
Jimmy: Now we have to find a boat to get to Egypt. Excuse me sir, when does this boat leave?  
  
Crew Member: About 5 days.  
  
Cindy: Pardon me, when does this vessel leave?  
  
Crew Member: About 2 to 3 days.  
  
Jimmy: Captain, when does this vessel leave?  
  
Captain: Tomorrow morning.  
  
Jimmy: Where is it heading to?  
  
Captain: Northern Egypt.  
  
Jimmy: Great! Me and a friend of mine will get on this ship.  
  
Jimmy walks toward Cindy.  
  
Jimmy: Cindy, I found one. We will be leaving tomorrow morning to Egypt.  
  
Cindy: So now, this is our 2nd day in Italy. Let's do something around here.  
  
Jimmy and Cindy see a gondola. They decide to take a ride in the gondola.  
  
Jimmy: We get to ride in a gondola.  
  
Jimmy and Cindy put their arms around each other and smiling at each other. After one hour on the gondola going around, the boat goes back to the dock where they started from. Both get out of the gondola. They start walking around in the market place. They see in the middle of the market place are 2 Italian jugglers juggling clubs and balls.  
  
Cindy: Cool! I bet you can't do that.  
  
Jimmy: Maybe Sheen and Carl can but I can't.  
  
After the performance, the people gave them a round of applause.  
  
Jimmy: Awesome performance.  
  
At night time, Jimmy and Cindy register for a hotel near the market place and goes to their room.  
  
DAY 13  
  
They leave the hotel to go to the pier to get a ride on a vessel to Egypt.  
  
Cindy: There it is.  
  
Jimmy: Let's go!  
  
They board the vessel to Egypt. 5 minutes later the boat leaves the harbor.  
  
Jimmy: Well we gotta blast baby!  
  
They go to their berth in the vessel.  
  
Cindy: How long is this trip going to take?  
  
Jimmy: The captain said that it would take 4 days to reach Alexandria, Egypt. The boat has to go through Sicily and across the Mediterranean Sea to make it. We are now 2 days behind Philias Fogg.  
  
Cindy: So after 4 days, what next?  
  
Jimmy: We have to find a way to make to the Red Sea. I'll call my dog. (uses his watch) Goddard!  
  
Goddard: BARK BARK!!  
  
Jimmy: Options!  
  
Goddard: Go around the continent of Africa.  
  
Jimmy: No, that will cost us days. Next.  
  
Goddard: Split up with Cindy.  
  
Jimmy: Stupid idea, me and Cindy have to make it to Retroville together. Pass.  
  
Goddard: Give up!  
  
Jimmy: Never, I need the money. Go on.  
  
Goddard: Find a train to reach the harbor.  
  
Jimmy: Yes, that's the one. Thanks boy!  
  
Goddard: BARK BARK!  
  
DAY 14  
  
Jimmy and Cindy are playing Trivial Persuit.  
  
Cindy: My roll! (rolls die) a 6.  
  
Jimmy: Ok, Sports and Leisure. What team won the most championships in baseball?  
  
Cindy: Hmm The Dodgers.  
  
Jimmy: Judges (buzz) No the answer was the New York Yankees. Remember when we went to Boston. They had 26 championships.  
  
Cindy: Oh yeah, that's right! I forgot.  
  
Jimmy: My roll. (rolls die) All right a 4. I get to move my piece to the center of the board.  
  
Cindy: Now I will stump you after 5 years. Here's the big one. Let's see if you remember your science. In 1927, who invented the first television?  
  
Jimmy: Too easy, Nikola Tesla.  
  
Cindy: You beat me again.  
  
Jimmy: I never lose my science.  
  
NIGHT FALLS  
  
Jimmy uses his projector to watch a baseball game. It's the Retroville Maniacs vs. Princetonville Cardinals. Jimmy and Cindy are holding on to each other.  
  
Jimmy: Come on strike him out.  
  
Announcer: And the 3-2, struck him out.  
  
Jimmy: YEAH!!!  
  
Cindy: All right WOO-HOO!!  
  
MOMENTS LATER  
  
Jimmy: 9th inning. We need one more run and we win.  
  
Announcer: And the 3-2 pitch, swung on and driven deep to center.  
  
Cindy: Come on get it out of here.  
  
Announcer: Going back, at the wall, and it's outta here. Maniacs win!!!  
  
Cindy: WOOOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Jimmy: We won!! (hugs Cindy)  
  
DAY 15  
  
Jimmy is in the control room looking for ideas.  
  
Jimmy: Hello, It's Jim Neutron. Is there anything in Egypt?  
  
Man: Well, there is train about a mile from the harbor, it can only come every 12 hours, you gotta make it before you have to wait a least a day to get it.  
  
Jimmy: Ok! (turns off walkie-talkie) It's gonna be tough. He gotta make it fast.  
  
DAY 17  
  
Cindy: So we're gonna make it. Now it's gonna be dusk.  
  
Jimmy: Yep! (rubs Cindy's shoulders)  
  
The vessel makes it to the harbor in Alexandria, Egypt. Jimmy and Cindy leave the vessel. Jimmy has an A-Shirt and blue shorts. Cindy has a white tank-top and yellow shorts.  
  
Cindy: So we now made it to Africa. I'm getting tired.  
  
Jimmy: Hmm there's a hotel down there.  
  
They go in a Egyptian hotel and register. They go to the room.  
  
Jimmy: Well, I'm gonna shower.  
  
Cindy: Uhh, the water main is broken, there's now we can shower.  
  
Jimmy: I got another idea. (uses a device to create an instant water main) See, only you and I can use it, we're done with it.  
  
Jimmy goes to the shower. Cindy calls her mother.  
  
Cindy: Hello mom!  
  
Cindy's mom: Hey honey, how the trip so far?  
  
Cindy: Great, me and Jimmy just arrived in Egypt. (BEEP BEEP) Hold on a second. (presses the next call) Hello.  
  
Libby: Hello girlfriend.  
  
Cindy: What's up Libby?  
  
Libby: So how's your trip?  
  
Cindy: Awesome, we're in Egypt.  
  
Libby: That's cool Cindy. My computer map shows that Nicky-boy is way behind you.  
  
Cindy: Cool!  
  
Libby: I'll see you a little later.  
  
Cindy: Bye Libby! (pressing next call) Mom, I'll call you when I get to the Arabian Sea.  
  
Cindy's mom: Ok bye honey.  
  
Cindy: Bye! (hangs up phone) Day 17 and me and Jimmy can smell the green all the way from Retroville.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
[PLEASE POST YOUR REVIEWS HERE] 


	6. Alexandria to Arabian Sea

DAY 18  
  
Jimmy and Cindy head to a large building for transportation.  
  
Jimmy: Excuse me, is there a train leaving to Cairo?  
  
Man: Well, there is a train leaving at 9:00 at night. It will take you 1 day to reach Cairo. Try to be there as early as possible otherwise you must wait another 12 hours to get another train. I suggest you being there early at around 8:00.  
  
Cindy: So after the train, how can we reach the Egyptian Harbor?  
  
Man: You can find cars and taxis to take you there.  
  
Jimmy: Ok thanks!  
  
Jimmy and Cindy leave the building. They see a buggy ride.  
  
Cindy: Hey Jimmy boy, let's get to the station on that. (points to the horse and buggy ride)  
  
Jimmy: Ok! Let's see if he knows where the train station is.  
  
Cindy and Jimmy get on the ride.  
  
Jimmy: Excuse me, can you take us to Alexandria Station.  
  
Man: (with thick accent) Sure!  
  
The buggy ride starts moving.  
  
Cindy: So Jimmy, what do we do next when we pass Cairo?  
  
Jimmy: (grabs atlas) According to this map, we can get a ride on a vessel to Jeddah or to Oman. If we take Oman, it will cost us days and we'll never make it to Retroville on time. I suggest Jeddah in Saudi Arabia because it cost us 3 or 4 days to go to another harbor.  
  
Cindy: Hmm, this maybe a little tough.  
  
Jimmy: I heard that in the Middle East, it will be tough.  
  
Cindy: Excuse me, can you tell us about Alexandria?  
  
The Egyptian man talks about Alexandria and at the same time he talks about his life in the city.  
  
Cindy: That was a mistake?  
  
Jimmy: He'll run his mouth on useless information.  
  
Cindy: He's boring (yawning)  
  
Cindy's head is on Jimmy's left shoulder. 2 hours later the buggy arrives at the train station and they get out.  
  
Jimmy: Finally, this was a boring ride. Let's get the tickets.  
  
They get on a long line.  
  
Cindy: What a long line.  
  
Then 30 minutes later, they make it to the window.  
  
Jimmy: 2 tickets on a train to Cairo.  
  
Woman: 50 bucks please.  
  
Jimmy pays with Egyptian dollars and then he gets the 2 tickets.  
  
Jimmy: Well, we got 6 hours to do something before we leave on the train.  
  
They go to a museum of Alexandria Art. They see priceless and valuable art.  
  
Jimmy: I may be a boy genius but I never seen these paintings before.  
  
Cindy: Uhh Jim. You know all science not history.  
  
Jimmy: Oh!  
  
They see statues of famous leaders in Africa and then more paintings.  
  
Cindy: I know American History not African History.  
  
Jimmy: That's because we never been here before. DUH! In school, we only learn American, Asian, and European history.  
  
Cindy sees a Picasso art. She imitates the painting.  
  
Jimmy: Cindy, you're freaking me out here.  
  
Cindy: Don't be such a poo-poo head! Picasso is gripping me.  
  
Jimmy: Uhh, that's not Picasso. It looks like it but read the inscription.  
  
Cindy: (reads the inscription) Oh!  
  
AT 9:00  
  
Cindy and Jimmy quickly head into the train in time. The train departs Alexandria and into Cairo.  
  
Cindy: Man, I'm getting hot.  
  
Jimmy: Use this. (grabs his hand-held fan from his pocket)  
  
Cindy points the fan in front of her face and Jimmy's face for cooler air.  
  
Cindy: Now that feels good!  
  
DAY 19  
  
The train arrives at Cairo and they get out. They see a tour SUV. They get on the SUV and it leaves the city to the desert.  
  
Jimmy: So now we head to the desert.  
  
Cindy: Look, it's the Pyramids. (takes pictures)  
  
The SUV stops near a camel area.  
  
Cindy: Whoa huge camels.  
  
Jimmy: Well, we can get on one and then find a car to reach the harbor.  
  
Cindy and Jimmy sit on the camel. Jimmy holds on to her. An Egyptian guides the camel across the desert.  
  
Cindy: It's like 100 degrees out here.  
  
2 HOURS LATER  
  
They get off the camel and they find a small car. The driver takes them to the harbor. Both are getting very tired. Cindy falls asleep on Jimmy's left shoulder.  
  
Jimmy: We're almost there. It's even hotter in here.  
  
The car stops in front of the harbor. Jimmy and Cindy get out and they go to the large vessel to Saudi Arabia. Jimmy carries a sleeping Cindy.  
  
Jimmy: We'll sleep in this spot. (kicks the door open into a larger berth) We're here!  
  
Jimmy puts Cindy on the bed. Jimmy sleeps on the opposite bed.  
  
Jimmy: Well, see you in the A.M. Cindy.  
  
DAY 20  
  
Cindy: (yawning and stretching) Where are we? (looks out the window and sees the Red Sea)  
  
Jimmy: We're in the ship leaving for Saudi Arabia.  
  
Cindy: Well, Nick will never pass us.  
  
Jimmy: That's right, he's not allowed to fly otherwise he'll be disqualified. I don't think he'll do that.  
  
Cindy: I'm going to get some air.  
  
Cindy goes outside and watches the sea. Jimmy comes out and gives her a shoulder massage.  
  
Jimmy: Well, we'll be on this ship for 4 days.  
  
Cindy: Yep!  
  
At night, they see fireworks. Jimmy and Cindy look at each other and start kissing each other.  
  
DAY 24  
  
They ship arrives in Jeddah, Saudi Arabia.  
  
Jimmy: Well Cindy, we made it to Asia.  
  
They see pop art all round. Cindy flashes some more pictures of it. Then they change into their athletic gear. They start jogging around the park with the pop art.  
  
Cindy: So now are a few days behind Phileas Fogg.  
  
Jimmy: But we can still catch up to Fogg.  
  
AT THE RED SEA  
  
Nick: Yes! Jimmy won't catch up to me as this boat will go to Australia. Neutron and Vortex will lose their 2 million bucks and no one can stop me now. HA HA HA HA!!!  
  
DAY 25  
  
They are wearing white A-Shirts and Green shorts. Jimmy uses his special car he created. Jimmy and Cindy hop in the car and it takes off.  
  
Jimmy: Lucky us, I built this car in case because Jeddah had cars rarely.  
  
Cindy: Which it did.  
  
The highway was curvy and there was a little traffic on the highway.  
  
Jimmy: WHOA, this didn't happen in Retroville.  
  
5 hours later, the car arrives at UAE (United Arab Emirates). The car folds itself after Jimmy and Cindy got out of the car.  
  
Cindy: Now we must find a boat to get to India.  
  
They look around the dock for a boat.  
  
Jimmy: Excuse me, where does this boat going to?  
  
Arabian Man: South Africa.  
  
Jimmy: Ok!  
  
Cindy: Pardon me, where does this boat going to?  
  
Arabian Man 2: To Egypt.  
  
Jimmy: Sir, were does this boat lead to?  
  
Arabian Man 3: African Islands.  
  
Cindy: Uhh sir, where is this boat heading to?  
  
Arabian Captain: To India.  
  
Cindy: Yes! Hey Jim boy.  
  
Jimmy runs to Cindy.  
  
Cindy: I found a ride to India.  
  
Jimmy: Great! How many days.  
  
Cindy: Oops I forgot to ask.  
  
Jimmy: Captain, how many days to reach India?  
  
Captain: 7 days.  
  
Jimmy: Aww man.  
  
Cindy: We don't have a choice. We looked everywhere for a boat. It's a good offer.  
  
Jimmy: Well let's see if it's a good offer. We'll be falling behind by maybe a week. We'll give it a shot.  
  
Captain: Hop in. We will leave in a few hours; we have lots of food for the week.  
  
Jimmy: We'll be back.  
  
Jimmy and Cindy bought a small bag of rice and chicken nuggets.  
  
Jimmy: I'm a little finicky. I rather eat good stuff back in America.  
  
Cindy: Finicky, I never heard of that word?  
  
Jimmy: It means picky.  
  
Cindy: Me too!  
  
Hours later, Jimmy and Cindy jump on the fishing boat. The boat leaves to India.  
  
Jimmy: So now, we are in a fishing boat for a week.  
  
Cindy looks at the Arabian Sea ahead of her. Jimmy is sitting next to the cabin in the boat.  
  
Cindy: WHEW! It is so hot out here.  
  
Jimmy: Cop-e squat!  
  
Cindy sits next to Jimmy and both are holding on their each other's shoulders.  
  
Cindy: I wish I was home.  
  
Jimmy: Me too! We came around the world to win money. We both need a million dollars.  
  
Cindy: Yeah! It is such a scorcher out here.  
  
Jimmy: Soon, we can go to the 4 season area up north. For now, I can use this. (grabs his water spray with a fan) I built this myself.  
  
Jimmy uses the fan on him and Cindy.  
  
DAY 26  
  
The crew members start fishing for food.  
  
Jimmy: Lemme help you out. (uses his special fishing rod) Watch this!  
  
Jimmy places the hook in the water and outcomes 2 large fish.  
  
Jimmy: Tada!  
  
The crew members are amazed.  
  
Cindy: Excuse me, Jim here is a boy genius. On second thought, get more.  
  
Minutes later, the crew, Jimmy and Cindy start munching down on the big fish.  
  
Cindy: Now this is a fish what is a fish.  
  
AT NIGHT  
  
Cindy and Jimmy look up in the sky in a romantic way. Jimmy gives Cindy a shoulder rub down. Later on, they lay down the towels to sleep on. Cindy lies down quickly. Jimmy stretches and the caresses a sleeping Cindy.  
  
Jimmy: Good night Cindy.  
  
TWO DAYS LATER  
  
Jimmy checks his watch.  
  
Jimmy: 104 degrees. Whoa a real scorcher.  
  
Jimmy looks at his atlas on where he is now.  
  
Jimmy: So, I'm 5 days behind Philias Fogg and I'm sweating like a pig. I'm a least half way to India on a very hot sunny weather.  
  
Cindy stretches and sits next to Jim.  
  
Cindy: Morning Jimmy. Where are we?  
  
Jimmy: We're in the Arabian Sea half way.  
  
AT RETROVILLE IN CARL'S HOUSE  
  
Carl: I'm dying to know where Jimmy is located.  
  
Sheen: Yeah! He's been out for nearly 4 weeks.  
  
Libby activates Jimmy's and Cindy's location on her laptop.  
  
Libby: There, they are located in the Arabian Sea.  
  
Sheen: Oh no! It's very hot out there. I hope they are okay.  
  
Carl: They'll burn up.  
  
Sheen: Lemme call Jimmy.  
  
Sheen dials his cell phone.  
  
AT THE ARABIAN SEA  
  
Jimmy: (cell phone beeps) Yeah!  
  
Sheen: WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTSUPPPPP!!!  
  
Jimmy: WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTSUP!!!  
  
Sheen: So, are you guys ok?  
  
Jimmy: We're fine.  
  
Sheen: So are you gonna make it?  
  
Jimmy: If we can catch up to Philias Fogg then yes. So how are you guys doing while me and Cindy are gone?  
  
Sheen: Me, Carl and Libby are tracking down you guys and that Nicky creature. He's a loser and he'll never make it in time. He's at the Indian Ocean and about to hit a monsoon.  
  
Carl: Nick, you are going down.  
  
Libby: Nick will never win Carl. He blew his shot already and second of all, Nick has to pass Jimmy and Cindy to get the money. He cheated.  
  
Jimmy: So, I'll see you later dude!  
  
Sheen: Bye dude!  
  
Both turn their cell phones off.  
  
AT THE INDIAN OCEAN  
  
Nick Dean is in a speedy cruise heading to Australia.  
  
Nick: So, this is the 2nd week on this boat and I can't wait to get home and take the dough. HA HA HA HA HA!!!!  
  
Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, we are about to hit a heavy storm. Please be calm.  
  
Nick: OH NO!!!!!!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED........  
  
[PLEASE POST YOUR REVIEWS HERE] 


	7. Arabian Sea to Singapore

DAY 29  
  
IN THE FISHING BOAT  
  
The crew opens the sail. Jimmy and Cindy are sitting near the cabin of the boat. They are playing Dueling monsters.  
  
Jimmy: Time to crush you Cindy. I play The Dark Magician in attack mode, I will attack your Harpie Brother.  
  
Cindy: Not so fast, I have a trap card "The Spellbinding Circle" Your Dark Magician is caught and can't be attacked. I will trade my Harpie Brother for the Red Eyes Black Dragon. Now I will attack you now.  
  
Jimmy: Not quite Cindy cause I knew you were gonna play that trap so I can activate my magic card Trap Exchange. Your spell binding circle is on you now.  
  
Cindy: What?  
  
Jimmy: I will trade my Dark Magician for the biggest card The Blue Eyes White Dragon. I will attack you and the rest of your life points.  
  
Cindy: Oh no!  
  
Jimmy: I won this game.  
  
Cindy: Lucky you Jimbo! I had you won if you didn't play that Blue Eyes White Dragon, I would have blown you away with my Red Eyes Black Dragon and took your life points to zero.  
  
Jimmy: I'm hungry.  
  
Cindy: But all the food is cold.  
  
Jimmy: Not to worry. I have my instant stove.  
  
The machine actives the stove.  
  
Jimmy: Now we can have our eats hot.  
  
Jimmy places the rice, chicken, and potatoes on the stove and then minutes later, they munch on them like wild pigs.  
  
DAY 31  
  
Jimmy: We're almost there Cindy. One more day on this scorching weather even at night then we can get to India. Finally! (head down) Oh man!  
  
Cindy: (caresses Jimmy) There, there Jim. I know you miss your parents. I feel the same way. We're in the middle of the Eastern Hemisphere. (turns Jimmy facing Cindy) It's okay! We will be in great shape once we get back to Retroville. We're best friends now. Forever friends!  
  
Jimmy: You're right.  
  
Cindy: Now gimme a hug.  
  
Jimmy hugs Cindy.  
  
Jimmy: Thanks, I feel better now.  
  
Both place their towels down and lie down.  
  
Cindy: Good night Jim! (kisses him)  
  
DAY 32  
  
The crew sees land.  
  
Cindy: Jim we made it. Yahooooooooooooo!!!!!!  
  
The crew escorts Jimmy and Cindy on a life boat. They get in the lifeboat with their bags and leave the fishing boat.  
  
Cindy: Bye!  
  
Jimmy: Bye!  
  
Cindy: (arm around Jimmy) I'm glad I got out of there.  
  
Jimmy: They were nice fellas!  
  
Cindy: They are.  
  
The life boat reaches India and then they get off.  
  
Jimmy: We made it to Bombay.  
  
They walk two blocks to find a motel. They registered for a room.  
  
Cindy: Man, I'm getting tired.  
  
Jimmy: It was a long 7 days on a small boat. Soon well find something to get across this country. (Grimacing) My back hurts.  
  
Cindy: Want me to give you a massage?  
  
Jimmy: Sure!  
  
Cindy gives Jimmy a hard shoulder rub-down.  
  
Cindy: Fells good Jim?  
  
Jimmy: Yeah!  
  
Cindy: Lay down.  
  
Jimmy lies on his chest as Cindy massages his back and spine. Jimmy grimaces in pain.  
  
Cindy: How's that?  
  
Jimmy: Good!  
  
Cindy: Ok, you just lie down for a while. I'll get the tickets for the train ride.  
  
DAY 33  
  
OUTSIDE THE HOTEL  
  
Cindy: What's that?  
  
They see a parade.  
  
Jimmy: I think that's a parade. Maybe today's a holiday in India. Let's watch.  
  
They see floats passing by and they see the president of India.  
  
Cindy: That looks like the Indian's president?  
  
Jimmy: I don't know.  
  
AT THE TRAIN STATION  
  
Cindy: The train should be here any minute. We have 2 days to get across this country. The guy said that you can reach a vessel there; they'll be leaving in 3 days. Today is a good time to depart Bombay.  
  
The train arrives at the stop. Jimmy and Cindy hop in the locomotive.  
  
Jimmy: So you said there's some kind of vessel we can get on.  
  
Cindy: Yeah!  
  
Jimmy: Where is the vessel taking us to?  
  
Cindy: She said maybe Malaysia or Singapore.  
  
Jimmy: Once we get there we will find out.  
  
The train takes off and goes east.  
  
Cindy: Whew! It's even hotter in here.  
  
Jimmy gives her the spray bottle with a fan.  
  
Jimmy: Hold on to it for a while.  
  
Cindy: Thanks!  
  
She sprays herself with water from the spray bottle. Jimmy is playing a hand held video game. After 10 hours, the train makes a stop.  
  
Cindy: Why did we stop here?  
  
Jimmy: I don't know, maybe they're shifting drivers. It's only for 30 minutes.  
  
Cindy and Jimmy get off the train and look around the station. They see a large basket full of Indian fruits and veggies.  
  
Jimmy: I didn't know they grew squash in India.  
  
Indian Man: (accent) We grow many types of fruits and vegetables all around India. Squash and Tomatoes are grown more often in central India.  
  
Jimmy: Hmm! Oh where are we right now?  
  
Indian Man: You are in New Delhi.  
  
Cindy: New Delhi huh. Do we get new hams and new cheeses!  
  
Jimmy and Cindy laugh.  
  
Jimmy: Good one Cindy.  
  
Announcer: ALL ABOARD!!!!  
  
Jimmy buys a few fruits and veggies and then he and Cindy jump on board while the train is moving. Jimmy places his atlas on the table.  
  
Jimmy: So now. We are about to depart India and grab the vessel to either Malaysia or Singapore. I have a feeling it's gonna Singapore. If it is, then we have to take a train to Malaysia and it will cost us 1 day. All boats in Singapore are gone. But there are many ships to go. The boat we must take is up north to Hong Kong.  
  
Cindy: OOH China!  
  
Jimmy: No Hong Kong. It's way different than China.  
  
Cindy: HUH!  
  
Jimmy: it was invaded by the Chinese and it is now part of China. There are different rituals and religious practices in Hong Kong.  
  
DAY 34  
  
Jimmy and Cindy are sleeping on the reclined chairs and the train is still moving.  
  
Cindy: Morning Jimmy! (YAWNING)  
  
Jimmy: Hey Cindy! (caresses Cindy's shoulder)  
  
Cindy wraps her arms around Jimmy's body.  
  
Jimmy: We're almost there sweetheart!  
  
The train goes all the way across the India and it arrives at the end. Cindy and Jimmy get off the train and head toward the harbor. They see a few boats heading toward South East Asia.  
  
Jimmy: Is there a boat that can head to Malaysia or Singapore.  
  
Manager: No boat is going to Malaysia but there is one vessel heading to Singapore. It will leave tomorrow. You can go in right now, there's many berth rooms you can go.  
  
Cindy: How long is the trip to Singapore?  
  
Manager: 5 to 6 days.  
  
Cindy: Man, that's long.  
  
Jimmy: I know. We don't have a choice. This will be our final twist of fate. We're 7 days behind Philias Fogg. We'll take it.  
  
Manager: Ok, I'll let them know right now.  
  
Jimmy: Thanks!  
  
Jimmy and Cindy go into the ship. The crew is working on the ship and loading up cargo crates. They go to their room in the ship.  
  
Cindy: That was a long trip. 6 days to reach Singapore and I'm exhausted from that train ride.  
  
Jimmy gives Cindy a shoulder massage.  
  
Cindy: Thanks Jim!  
  
DAY 35  
  
The vessel leaves the harbor and heading to Singapore. Jimmy and Cindy have their shorts and their A-Shirts on and they start jogging around the vessel for some exercise.  
  
Jimmy: We haven't done this since we went to Saudi Arabia.  
  
Cindy: Yeah! I just need some exercise.  
  
Jimmy: Let's not race this time. Remember what happened the last time.  
  
Cindy: Yeah, we almost got ourselves killed by a big hurricane.  
  
Jimmy: Now we are alive today and racing for the big bucks in Retroville.  
  
AT NIGHT  
  
They are in their room. Jimmy uses his projector to watch a ball game. They are watching the New York Yankees vs. The Boston Red Sox.  
  
Jimmy: Since the Retroville team has an off day. I'll watch my Yankees take on Nick Dean's team the Red Sox.  
  
Cindy: Take them down Yanks.  
  
Jimmy: Huh! I thought you were a Mets fan.  
  
Cindy: That was 5 years ago and besides the Mets can't even win a game. I turned over to the Yankees because they have 26 world champions while the Mets only have 2.  
  
Jimmy: I remember 5 years ago when both New York teams made it to the World Series. I had my Yankees shirt.  
  
Cindy: Well, I had my Mets jersey with Piazza's name on it.  
  
Jimmy: That was the best memory ever in the school. It was funny when we made fun of each other's teams.  
  
Cindy: Yeah! I remember when I made fun of the Yankees by saying. "Your Yankees are limping into the playoffs and the Mets can knock them out. Mets got more wins than the Yanks, the Mets got a better pitching staff than the Yanks. The Mets got more come from behind wins than the Yanks, the Mets got more home runs than the Bronx Bombers." Then again, I was wrong. The Mets got beaten in 5 games. I will never forget that.  
  
Announcer: (on projector) Here's the 3-2. He struck him out swinging.  
  
Jimmy: Yeah! Take this Nick!  
  
DAY 37  
  
Both are getting up. Cindy is smiling at him from the get-go.  
  
Cindy: Hey Jimbo!  
  
Jimmy: Morning Cindy.  
  
Cindy: Do you know what day is it?  
  
Jimmy: Yep! HAPPY BIRTHDAY Cindy! (kisses Cindy on the lips)  
  
Cindy: Ooh! You slay me tiger!  
  
Jimmy: Hang on, I got something for you. (hands Cindy a present)  
  
Cindy: What's this?  
  
Jimmy: Well, you got to open it to find out.  
  
Cindy tears open the present. She has a white shirt with an inscription on the front.  
  
Cindy: "For Cindy, you are the best girl I've ever seen, I Love You, Jimmy"  
  
Jimmy smiles at Cindy. Cindy looks surprised that Jimmy likes her a lot. Cindy starts crying a little bit.  
  
Jimmy: So do you like it?  
  
Cindy: (surprised) Jimmy, I love it.  
  
Jimmy: Cool! Now give Jimmy a hug.  
  
Cindy rushes to Jimmy and hugs him.  
  
Cindy: Thank You!  
  
Cindy kisses Jimmy.  
  
Jimmy: Anytime Cindy.  
  
DAY 39  
  
(dreaming)  
  
Nick: HA HA HA HA HA!!!! I will defeat you Nerdtron! Those 2 million dollars will be all mine and you and that cheesy Dorktex will never EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVER get a dime off of me.  
  
Jimmy: (waking up) AAAAAAHHH (panting)  
  
Cindy: Jim, Jim, are you OK?  
  
Jimmy: I'm fine Cindy! It's that Nick creature and he want to defeat us. No he will pay once we get to Retroville.  
  
Cindy: Easy sweetheart. Our 3 friends will stop him.  
  
Jimmy: Oh yeah! I forgot.  
  
Cindy: Forget him until the 80th day. Let's hope we make it first.  
  
OUTSIDE  
  
Jimmy is watching the cloudy sky. Cindy approaches him and gives him a shoulder massage.  
  
Jimmy: Hey Cindy! So we will make it to Singapore tomorrow, then Malaysia, and then Hong Kong.  
  
DAY 40  
  
Cindy: So we are half way home and just about to reach Singapore.  
  
Jimmy: Yep!  
  
The ship approaches the harbor in Singapore.  
  
(TO BE CONTINUED)  
  
[PLEASE POST YOUR REVIEWS HERE] 


End file.
